


| Time to Decide |

by axskye



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axskye/pseuds/axskye
Summary: Meet Lara Anderson, a 25 year old detective. She’s the daughter of Hank Anderson, a DPD Lieutenant.She moved away to Candad for a year to get away from a bad break up with Gavin Reed.How will she deal with her new life after returning from Canda.





	| Time to Decide |

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first series on this website!!

November 5, 2038. 09:38am.

Lara crossed the road and ran into an android. “Hey! Sorry Markus~” She smiled at her friend.   
“Oh hello Lara, how are you?” He asked and helped her up.   
“I’m fine thanks. Just running before work. How’s Carl?” Lara asked and walked with Markus to the paint shop.  
They spoke for 10 minutes before they walked back. 

“I hated Canda but i guess i needed time away from Reed. Work is going to be hard later. Reed is gonna cause a scene again and people will fuss over me being home again. At least i can’t complain about my apartment. That’s the nicest part.”

Lara looked around and saw many mobs talking about anti-androids.

“Ugh. Why are people like that?” She asked him as they walked past mobs of people yelling about androids. “Just ignore them Markus, let’s go.” She held his arm tightly. 

“Wow, police officers with androids! What has the world come to?” A woman asked and pushed Markus. 

“Hey stop that! Like you said i’m an officer. Touch him and i’ll be forced to arrest you.” Lara warned and tries to help Markus up. 

They carried on and two other officers pulled them away. “Lara...” He nodded, she nodded back and helped Markus onto the bus. “I’ll see you later?” She smiled and hugged him softly before going back on her run. 

Once she arrived at her house, she felt her phone vibrate. *Dad - I’ll be at the bar tonight. Meet you there?* Lara laughed to herself and got ready for work.


End file.
